


Oswald's Musings

by Chlstarr



Category: Epic Mickey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Oswald hides in his Sanctuary atop Mickeyjunk Mountain waiting for Mickey to show up at his front door,he goes on about his thoughts as to how to deal with the situation at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oswald's Musings

Alas, the only thing left for the lucky rabbit to do now is wait…for _him_. He knew he would have to stick the very name of his little _half_ -brother back into his vocabulary, since for many years prior the sound of it always left a bad taste on his tongue.

" _Mickey_ ," Oswald whispered to himself, he flinched upon hearing it out loud from his own voice for the first time in many a year. He would just have to call him "Mouse" until he could get used to saying the first name properly without almost gagging. Even though the mountain his makeshift throne room resided in was named after the mouse, he referred to it as "The Mountain" to keep from ever saying the name.

Upon finding the mouse in the Mad Doctor's lab, Oswald knew it was inevitable for him to be followed. However, he did manage to get the mouse off his tail after going through the projector screen to Os Town, giving him enough time, and distance between him and the mouse, to have a little thinking time alone in his Sanctuary atop Mickeyjunk Mountain.

Oswald sighed as he sank further into his chair that resembled himself, wondering how it could've come to this. How was the Shadow Blot able to temporarily leave Wasteland and drag the mouse down here? Of course the Mad Doctor had a hand in it too, he tried to steal the Mouse's heart with a _plunger_ (of all the useless things to use for such a delicate operation)! But what was he going to do with it afterward? Try to leave Wasteland? Most likely not, since he's sucking up to the Blot, the traitor. So, he'd give the heart to the Blot…but where does that leave…-?

The former king of Wasteland had his thoughts interrupted by the alarm that set off whenever someone reached the vicinity of the Mountain. Usually it would be one of his kids, but he knew this time it wasn't. Looking at the monitors of all his hidden cameras, he was right. The mouse had made it to the mountain, and now he had to climb it to reach the rabbit.

Oswald couldn't help but chuckle at his unwanted guest, because at the moment, the mouse's face was priceless. He looked hysterical as he gazed at all the junk that bore his ugly mug on it. Merchandise of all kinds was on this mountain, which is why it's named as such, 'cause it's all junk now. Everything from gumball machines to the telephones to the clocks to NES cartridges to the posters to the jigsaw puzzles and guitars, and even lunchboxes to the snack boxes that definitely didn't sell very well, it was all on this very mountain, Mickeyjunk Mountain.

The rabbit wasn't worried about the mouse reaching him. He had made sure it would take awhile before the mouse got up to his makeshift domain. His Bunny Children were capable of holding their own, especially after the…incident, they were more protective of their father ever since. Knowing their antics, they'll probably try to throw their own uncle into the thinner pools surrounding the base of the mountain. As for another tactic of slowing the mouse down, which turned out to be mostly by chance, he had the front door shut by erasing the TVs powering it, but as it turns out some blotlings decided to nestle themselves by the door so the guard wouldn't open it even if he wanted to. Finally, there's the three trials to prove if the mouse was worthy enough to officially _be_ in his presence, the trials consisted of the projector screens of his own cartoons, just the most famous three of his 26 (and 13 1/2 that have survived and have been recovered).

Oswald frowned when he thought of if and when the mouse does actually reach him. He would actually get to talk to him for the first time. Might as well tell him how things have been since the Thinner Disaster hit, it's not like he's got much to say to that mouse otherwise besides introducing himself.

He groaned to himself again at the thought of the mouse even being in Wasteland. He had expected it a long time ago, which is why he built a replica of Mickey's house, including the Telephone, which rang constantly after it ended up here in the first place. Thankfully those phone calls died down eventually, it was irritating enough that the mouse was even getting any phone calls down here in Wasteland when he wasn't even forgotten yet. In any case, Oswald expected the mouse to end up here someday, but not like this, he still had his heart and therefore he was capable of leaving…if he found out _how_.

Despite not having a heart of his own (anymore), Oswald himself had attempted to leave when an opportunity arose from the heavens, literally. There was a hole in the sky, and the only way Oswald could reach it was by stacking all 420 of his children on top of each other forming a giant tower of bunnies. He climbed up all of them, all the way up to Oswald Jr. the 420th and jumped the rest of the way to the hole. He _had_ successfully made it, but not after a second after he said the very words of his success, something happened. To this day, even he wasn't sure what _exactly_ happened, it just felt like his paint molecules got separated before he inadvertently meshed right back together when he hit the ground and of course, all 420 of his children followed suit, and miraculously no one was hurt, just Oswald's pride of even trying to be remembered. Soon after the hole disappeared as well.

Looking back up to the monitors, the mouse was now halfway up the mountain, going through the factory section that made Beetleworx. The factory ended up here after Oswald stopped the Mad Doctor from making the Beetleworx at the old Gag Factory. Now he regrets even letting the Doc make the infernal machines, especially after they ripped Animatronics Donald, Goofy, and Daisy apart.

Alas, the only thing left for the lucky rabbit to do now is wait…for the mouse to reach him.

"Bring it on Mouse! Don't keep me waiting!" Oswald yelled at his monitor screen, which was loud enough for the card guards to hear him from the throne room. For a split second, they thought their fearless leader had gone mad, but soon thought nothing of it since it was Mickey Mouse he was yelling about.


End file.
